1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus with substantially reduced number of components and connection lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a liquid crystal display panel to display images and a backlight unit provided below the liquid crystal display panel to supply light to the liquid crystal display panel. Generally, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”) is used for the backlight unit.
However, recently, to reduce the amount of power consumption while improving color reproducibility, the backlight unit may employ a light emitting diode (“LED”) as its light source instead of the CCFL. An LED backlight unit which employs the LED as its light source includes a plurality of light emitting blocks, each including a plurality of LEDs connected to each other in series.
In addition, the LED backlight unit may be classified into a various types of backlight unit, such as an edge illumination-type backlight unit and a direct illumination-type backlight unit, for example, according to the position of LEDs. Recently, as a light and slim LCD has been developed, the edge illumination-type backlight unit has been widely used.